An organic thin film solar battery is widely researched because the organic thin film solar battery has many advantages, such as low-cost, lightweight, flexible, and simple production process. The organic thin film solar battery can be a dye-sensitized solar battery, a heterojunction solar battery or a perovskite solar battery. An active layer of the organic thin-film solar battery can be formed by various methods, such as vapor deposition method, spin coating method and spraying method. However, when making a large film by the above methods, a large uniform film is hard to make. The vapor deposition method is a process of heating the evaporating source to vaporize the vapor deposition material and depositing a film on a surface of a substrate. In order to form a uniform film, it is necessary to form a uniform gaseous vapor deposition material around the substrate. When a quantity of the evaporating source is two or more, an evaporation rate of each evaporating source is difficult to control, and it is difficult to form a mixed gas of the vapor deposition material with a required ratio. It is difficult to control an atom diffusion direction of a gaseous vapor deposition material, and most of the vapor deposition material can not adhere to the surface of the substrate. Thus, a deposition rate of the vapor deposition material is low.